Salty SeaDog Kisses
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: Fifteen different ways the Motley Crew and friends... and enemies... end up snogging, smooching, locking lips, oscultating, making out, puckering up or pecking each other. Pairings are Surprisingly/Albino, Scarftain, BlackCutlass and Charles/OC.
1. Information

_**1. Pick a fandom/fandoms or original works to write each theme on.**_

_**2. Drabbles are written to be 100 words. Try to keep at that limit. If not, label the challenge as a ficlet.**_

_**3. Have fun with it. :D**_

1. Dizzy Kiss: Before kissing, both you and your partner spin around in circles separately. Do this one minute to three minutes, then try to kiss each other.

2. Eyelid Kiss: Softly kiss your partners eyelids one at a time. This is a very erotic and arousing kiss.

3. Eskimo Kiss: With your faces less than a breath apart, gently rub your noses together.

4. Cheek Kiss: A friendly, "I really like you" kiss. Often the preferred kissing method of a first date. With your hands on your partner's shoulders, gently brush your lips across her cheek

5. Virtual Kiss: For Internet lovers. Send an e-card or a kiss via email with this symbol: :-* .

6. Zorro Kiss: Like a French kiss except the participants' tongues are sword fighting. Mucho romantico!

7. Angel Kiss: This is a sweet, comforting kiss. Gently and ever so lightly kiss your partner either on the eye lid or right next to the eyes.

8. Mistletoe Kiss: A kiss under a mistletoe at a Christmas party.

9. Spiderman Kiss: One partner is upside down while the other is upstraight and they kiss.

10. Nose Kiss: Lean forward slowly to their face and softly kiss your partner's nose. This is a good way to get your partner's attention and it always makes them smile!

11. Rain Kiss: When alone with your lover in the street during rain, gently pull him/her aside and kiss them in the rain. It's very romantic.

12. Strawberry Kiss: Also known as the Fruiti-licious kiss. Eat a strawberry and kiss your partner, leaving a sweet taste in their mouth. It's fun and a really cute way to "feed" each other.

13. Shoulder Kiss: Simply come from behind, embrace her, and kiss the top of her shoulder. This is a sensual, loving kiss.

14. Spaghetti and Meatball Kiss: Also known as 'The Lady & The Tramp Kiss'. While sharing a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, feed each other. Then with one long noodle (a side in each mouth), take some in getting closer and closer to each other. When you get to the end of the noodle, your lips will meet, ending in a nice kiss.

15. Fast Flying Kiss: If your partner is out of town, look into his/her eyes from the distance and blow a kiss in their direction, letting it fly towards them.


	2. Dizzy Kiss

**1. Dizzy Kiss: Before kissing, both you and your partner spin around in circles separately. Do this for one minute to three minutes, then try to kiss each other.**  
_Surprisingly/Albino_

"I like this song!" Albino grinned, feet jittering under the table. A joyful tune was floating through the air from the pirate with the Gout's fiddle. It was a warm and pleasant atmosphere, everyone happy. They were living comfortably after a good pillage and there was plenty of grog to go around. Even the pirate with the scarf was a little tiddly, which was always a good thing. He went all funny and giggly, cuddling up to the Captain and placing little kisses all over his chest. None of the crew minded because it was nice to see the first mate so relaxed. Surprisingly nodded, nibbling on a bit of ham. Albino stared at 'him'. For some reason, he had always found the bearded blonde very attractive. Maybe he had caught something from the pirate with the scarf.

"Dance with me, Surprisingly!"

The bearded woman tried to politely decline but Albino grabbed her hand and began twirling in circles like a ballerina on a turntable. Surprisingly giggled. It had been a long time since anyone had danced with her.

"Let's play Dizzy Dummies." The pirate with the Gout yelled, dropping his fiddle, where it bounced onto a conveniently placed silk cushion. Several others agreed, stumbling to their feet or peg legs. It is well that all pirates love contests, competitions and bets. This was no different. The pirates started spinning to the music on the Pirate Jukebox (which was 'Spinning Around' fittingly). Maybe it was the dizziness or maybe it was the grog but they all started to stumble at about halfway through. The pirate that was more of a piece of furniture than a pirate fell over quite quickly, possibly slipping on the Pirate who was Just a Fish in a Hat. The pirate with Gout tripped over his crutch and landed on his back. From his seat on the Pirate Captain's lap, the pirate with the scarf giggled at their antics, sipping his grog.

"You're really pretty, Surprisingly." The Albino Pirate whispered randomly at the 'man' spinning next to him. Abruptly, she stopped. But 'his' feet didn't quite get the message and kept turning whilst the rest of 'him' stayed still. Abandoning all sense of grace, the Surprisingly Curvaceous Pirate fell to the floor. Albino tripped over her arm and smacked his face on the wooden boards.

"Oh God!" Surprisingly abandoned 'his' gruff male voice and gave a little squeak. "Are you alright?"

The Albino Pirate sat up, rubbing his head but smiling cheerfully.

"I think I'll be OK. And you have a very pretty voice, Surprisingly. That is, when you don't try to hide it behind that fake growly thing."

"So... So... You don't mind it when I talk like this?" Surprisingly blushed, using her normal voice, which had a slight Irish lilt. The pale male nodded, smiling slightly. Still a tad dizzy, he pressed his lips against the corner of her mouth. The crew cheered. Surprisingly could feel her pulse race and she grinned, slipping her hand into it. The squeeze he gave back was worth more than any amount of booty.


End file.
